


Worried About Abby

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set immediately after Capitol Offense. Ziva tracks McGee down and makes him start to think.





	Worried About Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Spoilers for Capitol Offense.  


* * *

"There you are, McGee. You are a difficult person to find."

"Ziva!" McGee hissed, as he dried his hands. "I've told you before; this is the men's room."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, then . . ."

"Well, then what?"

McGee gave up. "What do you want?"

"I am worried about Abby."

He stared at her. "Abby?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Do you not think she is behaving a little," she paused. He watched her search for a word and was surprised to hear her use Abby's own word. "Hinky?"

He laughed. "Ziva, Abby often behaves 'hinky'."

She shook her head. "This is different."

By now McGee had forgotten they were still in the men's room as his 'gut' began to tingle. "In what way?"

"Her behavior over the cup-cake; the way she obsessed over who had taken it."

McGee felt his cheeks redden. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that. I know, but -"

"That does not matter. That is not the point. The point is: that is _not_ Abby. She bodgered -"

"You mean badgered."

"Bodgered, badgered, what does it matter? She sealed off a crime scene. She demanded DNA samples; she even told Gibbs she wanted one from him when he was with the Senator. Have you ever known Abby to be so -" She stopped abruptly.

"So?" McGee said slowly.

"So unprofessional? Well, have you?"

McGee shifted his feet. He and Abby were still close; he didn’t like to think ill of her. But Ziva was right. "No," he said reluctantly. "I haven't."

"There you are then. And _you_ have to do something."

"Me? Why me?"

She put her hands on his arms and stared at him. "Because you are the person who is closest to her. Do something, McGee; before Gibbs does." And with that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.


End file.
